Happy Ending
by LADY is a VAMP
Summary: Is Rosalie really as bitter as she seems will Emmett be the one to make her accept her new ife? How it all started. Action, love, and friendship they've seen it all. rated M for language and mature scenes
1. Spring

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

_ Please review =) enjoy_

Spring was Rosalie's least favorite time of year. It seemed that no matter where she turned she was forced to observe what she could never have. What she wanted more than anything in the entire world. Motherhood.

Year round she was faced with pregnant woman and her jealousy of them. During the spring even her prey taunted her. She had passed up yet another easy target due to the small bear cub sitting no more than 5 feet away. Rosalie knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't leave the cub to fend for itself and she could never bring herself to kill a baby no matter what the species. Frustrated and thirsty Rosalie pushed forward on her hunt.

As she ran her thoughts began to drift towards her friend Vera and Vera's baby boy Henry. It had been two years since she seen the child but she knew he would be celebrating his 3rd birthday soon. Rosalie pictured the dark curly haired boy sitting at a table with a birthday cake placed in front of him. The flames from the candles danced on his dimpled cheeks…

Her thoughts where quickly interrupted by the most delectable aroma. Human blood. Rosalie froze in her tracks fighting her urge to kill. Just as she was about to turn and run from the sent her ears where invaded with a horrible heart wrenching scream, followed by the roar of a grizzly. Rosalie allowed her eyes to scan the forest for the person in trouble. She saw the huge bear towering over a much wounded man. His dark hair was matted with blood but Rosalie could see the distinct curl to it. He screamed again and his dimples were visible even in his agony. Rosalie's breath caught in her throat as she pictured baby Henry once again.

She was leaping through the air before her brain even registered that she wanted to save the man. She was on the bear in seconds her teeth sinking into its warm flesh. She felt the enormous bear sway beneath her as she drained its strength. Its heart sped up and then stopped. The large animal fell with a loud thud to the ground.

Her ears adjusted to the silence that was broken only by the faint heartbeats of the man lying on the ground. He made no other sound. Rosalie realized that he had passed out she wasn't sure if it was from shock or loss of blood. She inhaled the delicious sent and quickly stopped breathing. Her eyes traveled over the man at her feet taking in his 6'5'' frame, broad shoulders, his obviously muscular physique, his beautiful face, and dark curly hair. All of this was covered in blood and torn clothing.

Her observations took less then 3 seconds before she carefully but quickly gathered the large man in her arms. She ran as fast as she could towards the small town her family was staying in over 100 miles away. She prayed that she would not be too late. The man was heavy but in no way heavy enough to make her sore or tired. Nothing made her sore or tired she smiled a bitter smile at that thought. It was one of the few perks of being a vampire.

The man's eyes opened slightly, only to meet the face of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was very sure that he had died and gone to heaven. He smiled slightly before his eyes slid closed once again.


	2. Determined

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_Please review! Enjoy_

He had been wrong. Very very wrong. She wasn't an angel she was a demon straight from Hell. Only beauty like that could bring the kind of fiery pain Emmett now felt coursing through his veins.

Rosalie had made it to Carlisle just in the nick of time. She was afraid that her efforts had been wasted. Vampire venom could only heal so fast. She watched the beautiful man shriek & wither in pain. How could she have been so selfish? It was all her fault that this man was enduring all this pain. She choked back a sob.

"He would have been in pain one way or another," Edward commented "at least this way he gets another chance."

"Since when do you believe this life works as a second chance Edward?" Rosalie retorted

"I don't Rose. But you can't undo what's already been done so you might as well make the best of the situation." Edward shrugged while walking away. Leaving Rosalie to her thoughts. She gazed at the beautiful stranger across the room. He screamed again and Rosalie felt an overwhelming urge to protect the man to soothe him although she knew nothing she did would be of any comfort. She was confused by these feelings. She had no claim on the man so why did she feel so possessive? Because she made the effort to save him? She couldn't guarantee that he would want her that way. What if he felt the same way Edward had? What if he saw her as a sister instead of a lover? How did she know she would even want him to be her lover once she got to know him?

Her mind spun with questions. But in her still frozen heart she knew one thing he belonged her. She knew from the moment she saw him being mauled by that bear that he belonged with her in one form or another. She would make him hers no matter what it took. She was determined.


	3. Family Meeting

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_Please review!!! Enjoy=)_

Rosalie sighed and left the beautiful stranger in his agony. She went to search for Esme whom she found knitting in the spacious living room. Rosalie stood before her "Esme? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Rose. Sit down dear." Esme replied setting her knitting aside giving her full attention to Rosalie.

"What if he doesn't like me" Rosalie whispered her eyes on the floor. Esme smiled knowing that Rosalie was talking about the man they had just changed.

"Of course he will dear. Why wouldn't he?"

"Edward didn't"

"My dear I have never in my existence met a man like Edward. Now honey you've seen the looks you get from men."

"Esme I don't want him to like me because of the way I look I want him to like me for me!"

"Rosalie I will not lie to you, but you can come off as stuck up." She paused holding up her hand as Rosalie was about to interrupt. "let me finish dear. We know that you were raised with very high standards but not everyone knows this."

Rosalie thought in silence for a moment then asked "Well what do I do I will not lower myself I know what I want…"

Esme cut her off. "No no no Rose! I'm simply telling you to not pick the man apart. Let him get to know the fun side of you keep your criticism to yourself for a bit."

"What if he still doesn't like me?"

"well we will just have to wait and find out."

Carlisle can down the stairs and paused "May I intrude?"

"We were just finishing." Esme replied smiling at her husband.

"Well ladies we need to discuss a new location."

"Shall I get Edward?" Esme asked

"Yes please dear."

Esme was gone in a flash & reappeared in minutes with Edward at her side.

"Ok we have a number of homes to already choose from. Since this is her first time participating in the move I think it's only fair for Rosalie to choose" Carlisle said simply

"What are my choices?"

Edward hand her a photo album full of pictures of each house. There were pictures from every angle in every room. Rosalie smiled at the preparations her new family had taken.

"It was my idea" Esme smiled "I love renovating so I just keep a scrap book of my creations."

"Of course we will probably have to modify most of them to accommodate you and the newborn." Edward said

"That will not be a problem though dear pick whichever you like" Esme encouraged.

Rosalie flipped through the album and came across a breathtakingly beautiful house. It was a two story Tudor style home with a large wrap around porch and big bay windows. Each room was large & beautifully decorated with plenty of windows.

"Where is this one?" Rosalie asked

"Vermont" Edward told her with a smile "I like that one too"

"Is this the one" Carlisle asked

"Yes" Rosalie replied gazing at the picture of her soon to be home.

"Ok Esme & Edward you two will go as soon as we pack our clothes and anything else we may need. Rose I will give you a map & you will leave with the newborn tomorrow after you hunt. I will be there in about a week I need to get things squared away at the hospital. Now go & pack the things you want to bring with you."

_Emmett will be in the next chapter!!! Sorry it's taking so long_


	4. First Sight

**Disclaimer: Twilight & all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_**A/N: **__I know that Emmett & Rosalie were "born" in the 1930s but it will be more of a modern story when it comes to clothing sorry_

_Please review! =)_

The fire that burned Emmett's veins had gathered in his chest & now consumed his heart. The pain that he had felt while being mauled by the grizzly was laughable compared to the fire. The intensity of the pain was unbearable her roared in agony & thrashed about. Then just as soon as it started the pain was gone.

This couldn't be right wasn't Hell supposed to be eternal torture? His eyes fluttered open taking in not the forest, or a burning pit, but a brilliant white room that stood completely empty. He stood up & caught sight of his reflection in the window. His skin was the palest of whites he reached up to touch his face & his body felt like ice. But the most shocking of his appearance were the blood red eyes that stared back at him.

"What the fuck?!" Emmett was shocked at the sound that came from his throat that was not what his voice had sounded like before. He was so engrossed in his appearance that he didn't notice the beautiful woman that stood behind him. He turned startled when her musical laugher filled his ears.

He turned & saw the woman that he had thought an angel, then a demon, he was right about one thing she was not normal.

"Hello handsome" She smiled at him & he nearly passed out she was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" He stuttered out

"Rosalie and you are?" She purred

"Emmett"

She nodded before she crossed the room. Her hips swayed in the most enticing fashion. He swallowed & noticed how dry his throat was.

"What happened to me?"

She sighed and her smile turned into a slight frown he opened his mouth to apologize but she held up her hand. She took a deep breath before answering.

"You're never going to believe me, but you're a vampire & so am I"

He contemplated what Rosalie had told him & he nodded his head then asked

"How?"

"Well I can't explain that as well as Carlisle can…"

"There are more of you? I mean us?"

"Yes, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, myself, & now you."

He nodded & swallowed again his throat was so very uncomfortably dry.

"We have forever for questions right now we need to hunt."

"Hunt? Like humans?" Emmett asked in horror

"That is typically our diet but our coven is unique we don't harm humans we hunt animals. That's why my eyes are gold not red"

"I don't eat humans" he protested

"Yes, but you're a newborn you are full of your own blood. You're stronger then the rest of us because of that."

"Cool" he said flashing a dazzling grin. Rosalie's breath caught in her throat.

"Let's go" she stammered.

"Now?"

She smiled "Yes Emmett, it will be easier for you to concentrate on Carlisle's story when you're not thirsty."

He liked the way his name sounded when she said it.

"I've never hunted without a gun"

"Trust me this will be the easiest thing you've ever done. Your instincts will guide you. Let's go"

He followed her out the door. She had a great ass he thought to himself. How did he get so lucky? He stopped suddenly realizing that it was daytime.

"Rosalie don't we melt in the sun?"

Her tinkling laughter filled his ears. "That's a myth Emmett we sparkle."

He barked out a laugh "Seriously?" he asked

"Her let me show you." She grabbed his hand & pulled him to the door. Shivers ran up her spine at the contact of his skin she smiled to herself. This felt so right now she only hoped he would feel the same way. She was so caught up in her worries that she didn't notice the smile that lit up Emmett's face. He would follow this girl anywhere.


	5. Bonding Time

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_ Please Review ENJOY!=)_

Emmett's jaw dropped as they stepped out into the sunlight. Rosalie's skin sparkled like millions of diamonds.

"Damn!" he muttered under his breath her tinkling laughter filled his ears her smile took his breath away.

"Not so bad yourself" she giggled that was of coarse an understatement

"You heard that?"  
"Well Emmett, that's one of the perks of being a vampire we have very heightened senses" she winked at him & giggled as he mouth wordlessly

"Where is everyone else?" Emmett

"Esme & Edward are in Vermont we will be joining them after we hunt."

"Why are they in Vermont?"

"It's not safe for you to be so near your human home"

"What about the guy with the answers?"

"Carlisle will be there in about a week…"

"I have to wait a whole week to get any answers!" Emmett asked loudly getting a bit frustrated.

Rosalie sighed then said "I will answer your questions the best I can. After we hunt."

"Deal" he replied flashing his dimpled smile. She sped off ahead of him. Emmett was amazed at how fast she was

"Come on!" She yelled back beginning to get impatient. He followed quickly not wanting her to be angry with him. As he ran he noticed how clear everything seemed to look and how fast he seemed to pass it all. He barked a laugh as he easily passed Rosalie. Emmett turned his head and yelled.

"Come on slow poke!"

He was so busy watching her & ginning like an idiot that he didn't notice the large boulder ahead of him. That is until he tripped over it. He flew through the air and landed in a crouch a few feet away. Rosalie was doubled over in laughter clutching her sides.

"You have got to be the most uncoordinated vampire I have ever seen!"

Emmett growled and launched himself into the air. He ran full speed at Rosalie who looked very startled. She squealed and ran from him. Emmett chased her for a minute before his muscular arms encircled her slender waist. He spun her around growling playfully. Rosalie was in heaven! It felt so right being in his arms but she wasn't giving in that easy. She giggled and pounded his arms.

"Emmett put me down!" she shrieked

"Sure thing little lady" he replied setting her on her feet.


	6. Hunting

**Disclaimer: Twilight & all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_Please review & enjoy =)_

**A/N: Italic words means they are thinking **

Rosalie sniffed the air as Emmett sat her down. She turned to him and asked, "Emmett do you smell that?"

Emmett sniffed. He could smell everything! One sent made his mouth water slightly. He ran towards the scent allowing his instincts to take over. He could hear Rosalie behind him but at the moment his focus was on the dry ache in his throat that he felt compelled to quench.

Rosalie watched as he began closing in on a giant grizzly well over 500lbs. Her eyes were trained on the well defined muscles of his back. He crouched preparing to attack. His eyes were intense set upon their target but the adorable dimpled smile that was plastered on his face made it very clear that this was all a game to him. She watched the lean muscles in his powerful legs coil as they launched him through the air. Emmett's massive biceps flexed as he grabbed onto the bears back mounting it like a horse.

"Yee Haw!" he yelled throwing a hand in the air as the giant animal reared up on its back legs in anger. Emmett swung off the bear like a monkey roaring with laughter. He landed in a crouch in front of the pissed off grizzly. The bear landed again on all fours and charged.

"Come on papa bear make my day!" Emmett taunted leaping out of the way at the very last second landing yet again on the bear's back. He sunk his razor sharp venom coated teeth into the bear's warm flesh & drank deeply. Once the bear had been drained Emmett sauntered over to Rosalie who rolled her eyes and asked with a grin, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Emmett's deep bark like laugh filled the woods scaring a few birds.

"Emmett shut up you'll scare away my meal!"

"Sorry" he replied sheepishly & sniffed smelling a slightly revolting aroma, "what's that?" he asked with a wrinkled nose.

"Elk, herbivores taste less appealing then omnivores or carnivores but that's all we have so we might as well make the best of it." She replied before speeding off into the woods.

After they had both eaten a couple of elk Rosalie decided it was time to figure out where they were.

"You stay here." She commanded

"Why?"

"It's not safe for you to go near civilization"

"Why?"

"You're a newborn vampire your blood lust is too strong."

"Huh?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes then answered, "If you smell a human you will kill them. You are not controlled enough to stand their sent."

"Oh" Emmett nodded and plopped down on the forest floor & leaned against a tree with his hands behind his head. "Okay, I'll wait here."

Rosalie smirked and patted his head "Good boy" she giggled.

"Woof woof" Emmett muttered as she disappeared amongst the trees.

_How did I get so lucky to be stuck like this with that fine little number? _Everything about her enticed him. How her silky blonde hair flowed past her shoulders. The way she smelt like vanilla & wild flowers. How her laugh seemed to reach his very soul. The way her gold eyes sparkled with mischief and sincerity. How her beautiful lips seemed to pout even when she smiled. The way they seemed to beg _kiss me_. The way her slender waist flowed into curvaceous hips that swayed oh so gracefully as he walked on mile long legs. Her perky breasts and that ass. Oh how Emmett just wanted to reach out & give that tight butt a quick smack. He shifted uncomfortably as he got aroused. _Well it's just me for a little while might as well make good use of the time._

He unzipped his pants & grasped his stiff member giving into the fantasies that played through his head.

**A/N: Next chapter is Emmett's "alone time" in great detail. But unfortunately I'm going to be away for the weekend so you're just going to have to wait. =) Oh yeah I'm evil haha**


	7. Fantasy

**Disclaimer: Twilight & all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

_Please enjoy & review =)_

**WARNING: LEMONS!**

_Rosalie strutted towards him. Eyes dark with desire. Her soft pink tongue darted across the bottom of her pouty lips. She bit her bottom lip seductively._

_"Emmett, I want you" she purred beckoning him to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck bring her sexy body close to his. He could feel her hard nipples against his toned chest. Then her soft lips were pushed against his own. The kiss was eager & passionate. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission. Permission which she granted him with a soft moan. Their tongues fought for dominance as his pulled her closer to him. She could feel his growing erection as she pulled herself closer to him. Rosalie broke the kiss smirking. Her eyes wild & seductive_

_"Let me take care of that" she breathed nipping his ear lobe. As her hand brushed his penis. He shivered & his hands grabbed tight to that phenomenal ass as she made her way down his neck kissing & sucking in all the right places._

_She dropped to her knees & undid his pants._

_"Damn" she growled when she saw the size of him. _

_Her hand cupped his testicles as her soft tongue slid up the underside of his shaft. _

_"Mmm" she licked her lips as her hand encircled him. Pumping slowly. Her full lips kissed his sensitive tip swirling her tongue around it. She acted lick it was her own personal lollipop. Then her hot mouth engulfed him. She sucked hard as her sweet tongue dancing along him. His head swam & his eyes rolled to the back of his head. _

_"Oh yeah!" he hissed his large fingers wound themselves in her blonde hair. Feeling her head bob. _

_"Rose, I'm ahhh cumming" He tried to pull her away but she smacked his hand & continued to suck._

Emmett's hand pumped himself faster as his fantasy drew to an end.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhyeah" He moaned directing his cock away from himself as he came. It shot across the tree he was leaning against. It stuck to the bark. Then he heard rustling among the leaves. He stuffed now satisfied but spent cock back into his pants & pulled up the zipper just as Rosalie emerged.

"Uh hi Rose" Emmett panted

"Hi?" She replied confused by the expression on his face. Then she noticed the way his hands were clenched in his pockets & the mess on the tree. She fought back a laugh.

"What's that Em?" she asked pointing to the tree. Emmett turned to look

"Looks like bird shit to me, did you figure out where we are" He asked quickly shifting uncomfortably. _Sure it is. _Her thoughts were confirmed when he changed the topic so quickly. She bit her bottom laugh to keep a straight face

"Yeah we are about 200 miles east of Vermont. All we need to do is find the river & follow it west. Carlisle said it runs right through the back yard. We should be at the house sometime tomorrow." She said. Emmett nodded his head. _She knows crap crap crap! Oh the lip thing don't do the lip thing. I just got that out of my system & now you're waking my boys back up. Calm yourself man don't want to scare her._

"Lets go then" Emmett said slinging his arm around her shoulder. The smile that appeared on Rosalie's face made his ego soar.

"You promised to answer some of my questions." He reminded her

_Wow he is adorable. Look at those dimples. Oh my goodness his arm is around me. Damn Rose your acting like a school girl pull it together!_

"Did I?" she asked stopping her face contemplative "I don't recall" she broke into a smile to let him know she was teasing. Emmett pushed her playfully on the shoulder then grabbed her hand as she stumbled slightly.

"Sorry about that. I'm still getting used to my strength."

She giggled noticing how he didn't let go of her hand.

"What do you want to know?"

So many questions ran through his mind struggling to escape. He chose the one that fit best with this situation. One that only she could answer.

"Why did you save me?"


	8. Mine

**Disclaimer: Twilight & all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_Please review & enjoy=)_

Rosalie was taken off guard. She had expected Emmett to ask about vampire life but she did not expect him to ask why she saved him.

"I didn't want you to die."

"Why? What am I to you?" Emmett challenged her. She shrugged refusing to give in. "I'm not sure"

"Really? I think you are sure Rose. I think you feel the same way that I do."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" she retaliated

"You want me Rose, You want me bad" She didn't miss the way his eyes traveled over her body as he said that.

"Really? Do I now?" she asked taking a step forward a smile played on her full lips.

"Why did you save me Rose" Emmett's voice was firm but kind. She had neither confirmed nor denied what he assumed. He needed to know. She shrugged & turned away. He caught her by the wrist spinning her around pulling her back to him. He growled with annoyance and repeated

"Why did you save me?" his warm breath tickled her face. She had never realized how truly intimidating his muscular physique was until that moment. He was huge! He was gorgeous!

"Your mine" she whispered. A cocky smile over took his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Even though he heard her perfectly

Rosalie glared at him but repeated louder, "your mine."

"Oh am I?" he teased raising an eyebrow. Her eyes were confident & intense.

"Defiantly" she cooed running the back of her long nails down his cheek. In an instant Emmett's eyes turned dark with desire as his large hands pulled her face towards him. His lips crashed onto hers kissing her passionately. Rosalie's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close. Then just as quickly she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked nervously thinking he had done something to upset her.

"Say it" Rosalie commanded

"Say what?" He asked completely dumbstruck

"That your mine"

"I'm yours Rose! I'm yours forever." He kissed her temple as he said this sending shivers down her spine. She giggled intertwining their fingers. She took his chin bringing him back to her.

"Damn straight" She whispered as Emmett grinned like an idiot. She kissed him gently then pulled him onward.

**A/N: Sorry if some people think this all happened very fast but so did Bella & Edward. Things will get more interesting once they join the rest of the Cullens. Since they don't sleep it's all more or less one long day so bear with me. It will make sense I promise.**


	9. On the Way

**Disclaimer: Twilight & all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been suffering from a bit of writers block. __**Please review & enjoy=)**_

They ran. Stopping only to hunt but sticking close to the river. They were close very close. Rosalie could smell her family so she slowed to a walk. Emmett whipped past her. She giggled as he turned around slightly bewildered. Emmett smiled sheepishly as he walked casually back to where Rosalie stood. He took her small hand & tugged her forward.

"Come on Rose"

"Ouch!" she replied jerking her hand from his grasp. Her eyes were livid as she snarled "Be careful Em! You're a lot stronger then me. You could have crushed my fingers!" her eyes softened as she caught sight of his horror struck face.

"Oh my gosh Rose! I'm so sorry baby! I…"

"It's ok Em. You still don't know your own strength. Just be careful" she cooed running the back of her hand down the length of his porcelain skin. He took her face tenderly in his big hands. He kissed her gently & whispered

"I don't want to hurt you babe but I don't think I can control myself" his hand ran through her long blonde & down her back. His large hand stopped on the small of her back pulling her close to him. "You're just so sexy" then his lips were pressed onto hers moving gingerly. Rosalie purred as she pulled herself closer to him. Her kissing was intense & eager. Emmett pulled away slightly without breaking the kiss. He didn't want to hurt her.

Rosalie growled breaking the kiss "I'm not made of fucking glass Emmett! Kiss me like you mean it!"

"But I barely touched you before & you said it hurt you!"

"A little bit but damn Emmett seriously I'm fucking indestructible!"

"But you said I'm stronger then you…"

"Yeah you are but that's ok. I was just being a girl Em. I'm sorry. Now kiss me!"

"Yes ma'am"

The kiss started out slow & sweet. Rosalie got impatient quickly & pulled herself closer to this big man. Her hands ran up his thick muscled arms pulling her hand from his grasp. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck. She threw herself into the kiss. His lips parted beneath hers. Her tongue took that as permission & darted into his mouth. He tasted AMAZING! His soft tongue danced seductively around her mouth. Rosalie's hands curled into his hair tugging gently at his dark curls.

Emmett's large hands moved from the small of her back to that sexy little ass. He moaned as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. He pulled her as close as possible. She shifted slightly in his grasp & smiled as she brushed against his growing erection. Rosalie pulled away with a smirk. Her eyes traveled down noting the bulge in his pants. She laughed quietly as he adjusted himself.

"Ugh! Rose your killing me!"

"I know" she smiled grabbing his hand & walking forward.

Emmett chuckled. _Damn! I know I should be bitching right now because I'm definitely suffering a major case of blue balls but DAMN! I can't lie to myself. There is just something so incredibly sexy about a tease!_

He shook his head smiling from ear to ear. "So tell me about your family"

"Okay. First off is Carlisle. He has never drank human blood. In fact he trained himself to resist the scent. He's a doctor so he's around blood all the time. He's more or less our father figure. He is a brilliant man.. Esme is like our mother figure. She is the most compassionate person I have ever met. She'll drop everything in a second in order to comfort or talk to us. Then there's Edward." Rosalie rolled her eyes at the mention of his name "Don't get me wrong he's a good guy but he's very different. He keeps to himself a lot. He is a beautiful pianist. He has his moments though. He can be very comforting & funny when he wants to be. Oh & he reads minds"

"He reads minds? Are you serious?"

"Yepp. He doesn't always like it because he can't pick & choose when he reads them so he has tendency to get a little moody when he hears something that he doesn't want to hear."

Emmett laughed. "Oh is he gonna hate being in my head. Especially when you're around!"

Rosalie's tinkling laugh joined Emmett's deep bear like roar. They entered into a clearing. There ahead of them stood their new home.

**A/N Lemons in next chapter! =)**


	10. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Twilight & all Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_A/N: I know I promised lemons but I changed my mind. Sorry all but there are some things that need to be covered before they can do the dirty! =)_

The smile that over took Rosalie's face was dazzling. Emmett's unnecessary breath caught in his throat. He shook his head slightly as he felt himself being pulled forward yet again. He chuckled softly. _It's funny I never thought I would like the controlling type boy was I wrong!_

"Rose!" a very pretty woman came flying out of the large house. Her arms were opened wide & a genuine smile lit her face.

"Esme!" Rosalie exclaimed dropping Emmett's hand & running towards her mother.

The two women embraced. Esme then pulled back holding Rosalie out at arms length. She studied the blonde with pure admiration. Emmett could practically feel the love radiating off this woman.

"How are you dear? Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes Esme everything went smoothly now come meet the newest member of our family, Emmett." smiling Rosalie led Esme toward Emmett before taking his hand in hers again. Esme smiled a knowing smile at Rosalie who would have blushed if blood ran through her veins.

Esme smiled at Emmett. She stepped forward her arms outstretched. Hesitating her dazzling smile faltered.

"May I hug you Emmett?"

The cherub like face of the big man before her split into a giant smile. His deep laughter filling the air. His large muscular arms wrapped around this little woman capturing her in a bear hug. Rosalie erupted into a fit of giggles at the shocked expression on Esme's face. She recovered quickly & returned Emmett's hug.

"Nice to meet you Emmett dear! Rose would you please get Edward?"

"No need Esme I'm right here." The trio turned to see Edward strolling casually from the house. He reached out to Rosalie giving her a quick hug. He looked into her eyes for a moment then nodded his head slightly.

_Well that's gonna get old real quick!_ Emmett had an overwhelming sense of possessiveness towards Rosalie at this moment. _I know she says this joker is like her brother but seriously!_ Emmett stepped forward throwing one of his massive arms around Rosalie's slender shoulders holding his hand out to Edward.

Edward chuckled shaking his head slightly. He turned his gold eyes to his new family member.

"Well this joker approves if that means anything"

At this Emmett grinned sheepishly running a hand through his hair. "Ah thanks man. The names Emmett"

"I know. Nice to meet you"

The men shook hands briefly. Suddenly Edward looked very uncomfortable. He shot an accusing glance towards Rosalie.

"Well Rose, Emmett why don't we leave you two now" Edward said quickly pulling Esme away gently.

"Wha…" Esme began but stopped as Edward shook his head.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked

Rosalie giggled "I told you Edward reads minds" with that she wrapped her arms around Emmett's hard abdomen nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

A cocky smile swept over Emmett's face as he leaned down gently kissing her. She giggled pulling him toward the house.

**A/N: Ok I'm sorry I will not be updating as often because I picked up another job so again please be patient with me.**


	11. Rosalie's Story

**Disclaimer: Twilight & all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_A/N: Sorry It's taken so long. I just don't want to rush & have a crappy story_

The two entered the house. Rosalie pulled away slightly.

"Esme? Where is our room?"

"Oh honey you have two to choose from since I wasn't sure if you would be using the same one." She looked down as she said the last part.

"Thank you Esme. Where are they though?"

"Down the hall on either side."

"Thank you" Rosalie went up & kissed Esme on the cheek before pulling Emmett down the hall. They came to the last two rooms. Rosalie looked into both rooms she was disappointed to notice they were both very plain. Esme's voice came from down the hall

"Rose dear, I was waiting to decorate until you chose your rooms."

"Oh! Thank you Esme!" She giggled "We can talk about that later". With that she pulled Emmett into the room on the right.

Rosalie slid her hands up his hard abdomen. Her amber eyes turned dark in desire as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mean while Emmett's large arms wrapped around Rosalie's slender waist pulling her close to him. Their lips collided in a passionate battle. Emmett's hands ran down Rosalie's hips before cupping her tight butt. Rosalie pulled away quickly & left the room before Emmett even had a chance to react.

_What the hell? _Emmett plopped down on the large bed completely confused, very frustrated, & suffering yet another case of blue balls.

Esme looked up as Rosalie ran into the room her shoulders rocked with dry sobs. Esme was at her side at once.

"What happened Rose?"

"I can't do this Esme! Every time Emmett & I get close to getting intimate I can't help but think about what that prick & his friends did to me!" Rosalie choked out between sobs.

"Rose, honey, you and Emmett just met. I'm sure if he cares about you at all he'll understand but you need to explain it to him." Esme cooed running her fingers through Rosalie's blonde locks.

"I can't Esme! He won't want anything to do with me once he finds out I'm nothing but but damaged goods!" Rosalie cried becoming a bit hysterical.

"Calm down Rose! You are not damaged goods. What happened to you was not your fault. Do you understand me?"

"But…"

"No Rosalie. It is not your fault. I can not make you tell him but I honestly think he would understand."

"Esme what if he doesn't?"

"Rose all I can tell you is to tell him and hope for the best."

"I know Esme. I'm just nervous but your right." Rosalie sighed heavily before getting to her feet.

Emmett looked up when Rosalie entered the room and quietly closed the door. She looked up at him through long dark lashes. She smiled sheepishly and Emmett's breath caught in his throat. He was sure if he still had a heart it would be beating a mile a minute.

She came into the room & noticed the brilliantly dimpled grin that spread across Emmett's face. At that minute she knew he would understand. With a deep breath she walked into the room & sat next to him on the bed.

"Emmett I need to tell you something" Rosalie said staring at the floor. Emmett took her chin gently in his hand tilting her face so he could look into her troubled eyes.

"What's wrong babe?"

Rosalie's lips quivered at the genuine concern that emitted from Emmett's gaze.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Emmett chuckled lightly "its fine Rose. I'm not forcing anything on you I just can't keep my hands off of you but I can wait. We're gonna continue to make out like crazy but until you tell me that I can go farther that's it"

A cocky grin spread across Rosalie's then just as quickly it disappeared.

"That's not it Emmett. Before I was a vampire I was engaged. I was walking home from visiting my friend Vera & her baby Henry." Rosalie smiled at the mention of the child, "That's actually why I saved you Emmett. You reminded me of Henry. The baby I can never have. But anyway that's not what this is about. I was walking home like I said when Royce and a bunch of his drunken friends came from the opposite direction. They raped me Emmett. I was practically dead. That's when Carlisle found me."

The look on Emmett's face was terrifying. He was still as stone except for his trembling fists. Then before Rosalie could do anything Emmett's large fist slammed down on the bedside table reducing it to splinters.

"Who is this joker & where can I find him? I'll make that son of a bitch pay for this!" He whipped his head around when Rosalie began to laugh.

"I already did that Emmett. I found each of them. I saved Royce for last. I even wore a wedding dress" she laughed bitterly. Emmett looked down at the blonde beauty queen in front of him. He had never felt such a powerful feeling before. He scooped her into her arms & enveloped her into a bear hug.

"Careful Emmett!" He loosened his grip slightly then set her down on the bed. He sat down next to her taking her hand in both of his.

"Rose I love you" Rosalie looked shocked "I know it's really soon Rose, but I am undeniably in love with you. I'm so sorry that happened to you but I will never ever hurt you. I will wait as long as it takes for you to get over this babe. I will wait forever if I have to."

"Emmett, I love you too" She smiled and buried herself into Emmett's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she had never felt so safe in her entire existence. Emmett kissed the top of her head

"Baby" Rosalie said pulling back to look Emmett in the eye. "I'm over it"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes Emmett. I want to be with you in every way possible." With that Rosalie kissed him with all the passion she felt. Emmett kissed her back with equal hunger. Rosalie's mouth parted slightly & Emmett's tongue danced into her mouth. She rubbed his tongue with her own bringing a growl of pleasure from Emmett. Rosalie maneuvered herself in Emmett's strong arms bringing herself to her knees she pushed Emmett to his back never breaking the kiss. Her hands ran up his arms and down his abs. Then gently Emmett pushed her off of him.

"Baby this is really hard for me to say but we can't do this yet."

"That's not what the bulge in your pants is telling me" Rosalie purred

"Rose baby I want to I really really do but I want to do this right"

"What do you mean?"

"Baby you've been hurt before. I just want to show you that I'm not after just sex."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yeah I guess I am"

"You know that we would have to wait over a year right?"

"Why?"

"How do you expect us to get married without a minister?"

"Why can't we get a minister?"

"Baby you can't go around humans remember."

"Oh, well then…"

"Emmett, I know you're not going to hurt me. I trust you. I want you now and I always get what I want." Rosalie purred

"Oh yeah? Sounds like a challenge. Just so you know baby I never lose." Emmett taunted.

"We'll see" Rosalie smiled as she turned walking towards the door. She made sure to swing her hips a little more then usual. She paused when her hand hit the door knob. Rosalie looked over her shoulder & bit her bottom lip her eyes raked over Emmett's body. She smirked as she watched Emmett turn into a puddle of mush then she left the room.

Emmett chuckled as he collapsed onto the bed. _Well this should be fun. Painful but fun._


	12. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

_A/N: Ok so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am trying very hard to update I hope this chapter makes up a bit. Please please review. Reviews make me happy & it might make me update faster. =) Oh I am real bad putting myself in the 1930s so things are just going to have to exist from the future =)_

The next morning Esme came into the house carrying a bucket of gold paint and 3 paint brushes.

"Rose, be a dear & go get the tarps from the garage."

"What are we doing Esme?" Emmett asked taking the paint can from her.

"You and Rosalie are painting your room" She turned grabbing another bucket of paint this one light lavender "and I am painting the other room. It has the best light. I'm setting it up as a studio for Rosalie. She is a very talented painter actually."

"Really I didn't know that."

Just then Rose came back in carrying the tarps. "Emmett will you lay these out so I can change?"

"Sure babe" he answered watching Rose sashay down the hall. He smirked as she glanced over her shoulder. She gave him a cock tease look as she pressed her chest against the door arching her back slightly & kicking up her foot. She giggled as Emmett's jaw dropped.

Emmett regained composure as he went to lay the tarps in each room.

_Oh I'm in for it. For the first time in my entire life I'm going to lose. Technically I'm going to lose but I'm really winning. Haha this is great either way I'm going to end up worshipping that banging body for hours. This vampire thing sure has its perks. I don't need to sleep or eat. Hmm I wonder how long I can go without blood. I should ask Rose when she comes back. That's right I gotta keep my mind on other things. Whoa…._

Rosalie entered the room wearing a skin tight tank top and a pair of daisy duke shorts. Her long blonde hair was piled into a bun at the top of her head.

"Like what you see?" She giggled as Emmett stood gapping like a fish out of water. The dimpled smile took her unnecessary breath away.

"Sure do." He threw her a paint brush & began prying the lid off the paint. Rosalie scowled slightly. _Sure do. Sure do. What the hell kind of response is that? Then he just throws me a brush. Oh the man is good. I'm going to have to rethink my strategy. Let the games begin._


	13. Let the Games Begin Part 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight= Stephenie Meyer**

_A/N: Ok so that last chapter was a bit of a filler Let the Games begin has more then one part so lets get on with it… Oh please review I would grately appreciate it! Oh yeah sorry again for the modernization._

Rosalie trotted out of the room reappearing moments later carrying a radio and a stack of CDs. She bent down sifting threw the music before choosing one & popping it into the stereo. She began to move with the music as she picked up a paint brush. Emmett chuckeled as he swiped the brush up the wall.

The two painted in silence for a few minutes then Emmett began singing along with the music. Rosalie smiled as she joined in. Soon they were bopping to the music & singing like there was no tomorrow. Then something wet hit Emmett in the face. He paused completely dumbstruck as Rosalie laughed.

"You did not just fling paint at me"

"Looks like I did whatcha gonna do bout it?"

A playful smile pulled at Emmett's lips as he pretended to think before dipping his brush into the paint.

"Emmett don't you dare!" Rosalie warned

"Don't dish out what you can't take in" he sang as he flung the paint at the blonde. She looked positively furious

"I'm sorry Rose" Emmett chuckled then Rosalie whipped more paint at Emmett who began to laugh as he launched more paint at Rosalie.

"What is going on in here?!" Esme yelled. "My dears the paint is for the walls please keep it that way."

"Sorry" Emmett & Rosalie chimed hanging their heads. Once Esme left the room the two bust into a fit of giggles. Rosalie collapsed to the floor as Emmett cluched his sides.

"You should have seen your face!" Rosalie laughed out "You looked like a puppy who just got yelled at"

"You should talk" Emmett chuckled reaching down to pull Rosalie up. She smirked as she pulled hard. Emmett's big body fell. He caught himself before he crushed her but was left in a very compromising position.

"Hey there big boy" Rosalie purred sliding her arms around his neck. She threw her weight into him rolling them over so she was on top. Emmett's large arms encircled her waist. She smirked as she bent down to kiss him. Emmett's eyes closed as he waited for her lips. They just barely brushed his as she whispered "Gotcha"

She then rolled fro his grasp and began painting in long deliberate strokes.

"Didn't think I'd let you get off that easy did you?"

"What do you mean" Emmett grinned

"Well I believe we have a challenge Mr. I never lose"

"Really what was that challenge Rose?"

"That you can resist me"

"Oh baby your evil"

"Sure am"


	14. Win Win Situation

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Warning: Lemons!**

They painted the rest of the room in a fit of laughter and flirtatious comments.

"Oh the room looks wonderful!" Esme gasped a few moments later, "Emmett could you maybe help me with the other room?"

Emmett glanced at Rosalie who nodded her head then replied "Go ahead I'm just going to go take a shower"

Emmett re- entered his & Rosalie's room about an hour later. To his surprise Rosalie was lounging on the bed in pair of black lace panties & a matching bra. She smiled as he walked in.

"Damn!" he whispered. Rosalie giggled & beckoned him to her

"Rose, why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Teasing me like this?"

"I'm just trying to give you what I know you want. Stop denying yourself"

"Rose…" Emmett was cut off as Rosalie crawled across the bed pressing her lips to his.

"I want you Emmett" she whispered against his lips and just like that he gave in.

Emmett's strong arms wrapped around her slender waist pulling her to him. He kissed her passionately pushing her gently unto her back. Rosalie's fingers wove into his dark curls. Her tongue danced across his lips enticing a deep moan from Emmett. He opened his mouth & allowed her entrance. Emmett's hands caressed her sides & slid across her taunt stomach. Rosalie shivered slightly under him.

"Baby are you sure?" Emmett asked his voice husky with desire

"Em shut up & make love to me" was Rosalie's response.

He kissed her lips gently moving down her jaw line to her neck. Rosalie whimpered in pleasure as he reached the sensitive spot under her ear. She wrapped her legs around his waist & groaned as she felt him so near her center. Then Emmett pushed her away pulling his shirt off & throwing it.

"Mmm" Rosalie moaned as her eyes took in his well muscled physic reaching out she trailed her fingers down his hard abdomen. She licked her lips as she reached the waistband of his jeans.

"Jesus Rose!" Emmett moaned frantically trying to unbutton his pants around her investigating fingers. She giggled at his eagerness. He jumped up suddenly cursing under his breath as he literally ripped his pants off of himself.

Once he was naked he launched himself on Rosalie kissing her with renewed intensity.

"Take those off" he demanded as he ran his hands across her under garments

"Wow you sure changed your mind fast." She teased

"Damn it Rose take those off before I rip them off"

In one fluid motion Rosalie had flipped them so she was now on top

"I think some one needs to learn some patience." She teased nipping his ear lobe. She took his hard cock in her hand and began to stroke it softly. Emmett groaned in pleasure. Sitting up he captured her lips again. Once his manhood got the attention he so craved he was able to think clearer. He ran his hands through her long blonde hair. Once he reached her back he skillfully unhooked her bra. Rosalie had increased her pace & began kissing his neck.

"Baby lay back" Emmett coaxed her hand away from his throbbing member removing her bra completely. He gazed at her exposed breast before leaning down & taking the nipple of her right breast in his mouth. Rosalie moaned in pleasure arching herself into him. He ran his hand along the left groping her kneading her soft flesh. He sucked greedily enjoying the way she wriggled under him. He came up to her face kissing her tenderly before diving back down showing her left breast the same attention.

Rosalie's hands pulled at his hair as he flicked his warm tongue over her delicate buds. Then his hands roamed lower sliding off her panties. He met her gaze as he slipped a finger into her. Her eyes slid close as she bit her lip. He chuckled as he added a 2nd finger he ran his thumb over her sensitive clit. She growled as her hips bucked into Emmett's hand

"Em baby" She moaned "Please"

"Please what Rose?" He asked smirking down at her. He began stroking himself with the same rhythm he used as he pumped his fingers into her. Emmett was stunned as Rosalie grabbed her breast & began to massage them

"Please baby" she panted arching her back

"Please what?" Emmett teased as he pulled his fingers from her wet pussy. The tip of his hard dick moved against her thigh as he crawled back up to her kissing her hard.

Rosalie's arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled herself to him

"I need you inside of me Em" she whispered against his lips. A cocky grin spread across his face as he positioned himself between her legs. He took his hard dick & ran it along her wet center. She threw back her head in a moan.

"Really? I couldn't tell" Emmett whispered in her ear. Rosalie growled & dug her nails into his back

"Emmett" she warned

Emmett took her right thigh & crooked it around his hip. He kissed her throat before he carefully lined himself up with her.

"Ready?" he asked laying his forehead on hers.

"Yeah" she whispered

Emmett entered her slowly causing her to gasp. He was still for a moment before he asked

"Are you okay Rose? Am I hurting you?"

"God no Em move baby please you feel incredible"

That was all the encouragement he needed. He began to thrust slowly captivated by the way Rosalie's mouth formed a little "o" of pleasure every time he plunged into her. Rosalie gazed into the blood red eyes of her man. She saw so many emotions in those eyes. Lust, compassion, but most of all love. Her hips bucked into him. She wrapped her legs around his waist creating a new angle for him to penetrate her. Emmett began moving faster grunting in his own pleasure

"Faster" Rosalie moaned. Emmett was only to willing to comply. He pounded his beautiful girlfriend into the large bed. The bed creaked with the force of the lovers. The headboard hit the wall so hard plaster began to rain down from the ceiling. The bed groaned in protest before giving out completely.

"Oh Emmett! Oh oh oh!!!" Rosalie cried out

"Yeah that's right baby uhh" Emmett grunted his biceps rippled as he thrusted still harder.

"Em! Oh my God!" Rosalie screamed in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm

"Uhhh Rose!" Emmett roared before collapsing onto her.

"Wow" Rosalie whispered

"Damn" Emmett mumbled before chuckling "I'm not even tired"

"Esme's going to kill us" Rosalie giggled after observing the wreckage of the room they had just painted.


End file.
